Le sauvetage d'Harry Potter
by Lili76
Summary: Après la mort de Voldemort, le petit Harry Potter disparaît du monde magique. Il est considéré comme un héros, mais personne ne songe à demander ce qu'est devenu l'enfant. Sans une tradition de l'aristocratie sang-pur, personne n'aurait probablement su comment il était élevé dans sa famille moldu... Mais fort heureusement, un ange gardien veillait. OS COMPLET


**Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : **

**\- thème challenge : quelque chose ou quelqu'un dont tu te soucies**

**\- défi des belles paroles : #28 Je suis né sans le demander. Je vais mourir sans le vouloir. Alors laissez-moi vivre comme je veux. **

**\- Collectionnez les POP – Harley Quinn : Une femme atypique : Écrire sur une femme qui a un drôle de caractère **

**\- collection restreinte : 10 - rien de canonique **

**\- Défi fou - personnage : Narcissa Malefoy **

**\- Challenge des maisons : Gryffondor - succulent**

**\- prompt of the day : pierre**

** \- Super 2000 Lièvre bois – Vous devez vous inspirer de l'image suivante pour écrire : drive . google open?id=1j8fqf90Qy50j06LmFymjsoZURKImePBZ**

**_(crédit :_ thequeenofbithynia sur tumblr)**

**\- 45 répliques de Hunger Games : " Reste avec moi. - Toujours " **

**\- répliques cultes : "Je vais lui faire une offre qu'il ne pourra pas refuser" Le parrain**

* * *

En bonne sang-pur et fleuron de l'aristocratie sorcière, Narcissa Malefoy s'en tenait strictement aux traditions. Elle jouait son rôle de dame-patronnesse à la perfection, prenant à cœur le rôle qui lui avait été confié par la communauté sorcière : le bien être des enfants sorciers. Plus exactement, le bien être des enfants des principales familles appartenant au registre des Sang-purs.

Dans le monde sorcier, les héritiers étaient précieux. Ils étaient l'avenir, et l'assurance que leur héritage se transmettrait. Sans leurs héritiers, l'aristocratie sorcière était vouée à disparaître.

C'était également pour leur avenir que Narcissa avait suivi Lucius lorsque ce dernier avait rejoint Voldemort. Narcissa avait toujours refusé de prendre la marque ou de prendre part aux raids ou aux tortures.

Cependant, Narcissa trouvait les idées du Lord parfaitement sensées pour préserver leurs coutumes et traditions.

Lorsque le Lord avait été réduit à néant par le jeune Harry Potter, Narcissa et Lucius avaient évité le sujet pendant quelques années. Ils avaient continué leur vie, comme si de rien n'était. Ils n'évoquaient jamais le sujet, pas plus que la marque sur le bras de Lucius.

Au fil des années, alors que leur fils grandissait, Narcissa repensait régulièrement à cette nuit où tout avait basculé.

Elle avait repris son rôle, visitant les familles sorcières pour s'assurer que les enfants allaient bien. Et parfois, elle pensait à un petit garçon qui avait disparu de la circulation après que ses parents eurent été tués.

Elle se demandait quelle vie avait Harry Potter, et elle espérait qu'il allait bien, malgré que son existence même ait fait vaciller les fondations de son existence.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ses doutes à Lucius. Son mari était un homme fier, et il n'avait pas digéré que son maître soit battu par un bébé sans défense. Le nom même des Potter était banni de leur maison.

Lorsque son fils eut cinq ans, il fit une mauvaise chute et il se cassa le bras. C'était un accident stupide, mais voir son bébé dans le lit d'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste lui avait retourné le cœur. Comme souvent, Narcissa avait alors pensé au petit garçon du même âge.

Elle avait imaginé que Harry Potter était éduqué dans le luxe - la famille Potter était riche - et dans le confort. Après tout, le bambin avait accompli un miracle en provoquant la disparition de Voldemort et en rétablissant une paix fragile dans le monde sorcier.

A l'instant où son Drago fut soigné et rentré chez lui, bien installé dans sa petite chambre confortable et emplie de jeux sorciers, Narcissa s'était décidée.

Harry Potter était le dernier héritier d'une grande famille sorcière, et même s'il était un sang-mêlé, il restait affilié aux Potter. Par ce fait, il était placé sous son autorité, et c'était son rôle de vérifier qu'il allait bien, et qu'il était traité correctement.

Elle jugea plus prudent de ne pas informer son mari de ce qu'elle comptait faire, et elle se renseigna discrètement du lieu de résidence du jeune garçon.

En apprenant qu'il avait été confiée à sa famille moldue, Narcissa avait été horrifiée. C'était une hérésie pour elle que de laisser grandir un enfant magique coupé de ses racines.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l'adresse des Dursley, et comprit rapidement que le jeune Potter était protégé par la magie du sang, et que les personnes lui voulant du mal ne pourraient pas s'approcher de lui tant qu'il vivait chez son oncle et sa tante.

Puisqu'elle n'avait aucune mauvaise intention envers le petit garçon, Narcissa s'était donc rendu du côté moldu. Elle avait regardé le quartier résidentiel avec une grimace écœurée, trouvant les moldus terriblement vulgaires à vivre dans ces maisons identiques. Elle avait l'impression de se promener dans un clapier à lapins géant…

Devant la maison des Dursley elle hésita un instant, puis décida de se montrer discrète : elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur sa famille, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis avec Dumbledore et le côté de la lumière comme ils s'appelaient.

Narcissa se transforma en un chat blanc. Sa forme animagus était aussi distinguée qu'elle…

En trottinant, elle rejoignit le 4 Privet Drive, et n'eut aucun mal à s'introduire dans la maison.

Elle vit en premier lieu un gros garçon et l'observa horrifiée. Il était gras et semblait particulièrement stupide. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Harry Potter, car dans ce cas, le Sauveur serait devenu une petite brute ignoble.

Lorsqu'un autre gamin arriva, maigre à faire peur, l'air craintif, Narcissa comprit immédiatement. Il ressemblait parfaitement à James Potter, et elle pouvait sentir la magie du garçon qui s'étalait autour de lui comme pour le protéger.

L'aristocrate sut alors que le Sauveur du monde magique était un enfant malheureux, mal aimé et mal traité par sa famille moldue. Narcissa maudit Dumbledore pour sa stupidité…

Le comble de l'horreur fut atteint pour Narcissa quand la famille moldue enferma le jeune Harry dans un placard, sans même lui avoir donné à manger. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas reprendre sa forme humaine dans l'immédiat, et pour ne pas attaquer ces idiots moldus incapables de se rendre compte du trésor qu'ils hébergeaient.

Narcissa décida qu'il aurait fallu un cœur de pierre pour ne pas s'émouvoir du sort du jeune garçon. Il n'y avait plus de camp - lumière ou ténèbres - juste un enfant malheureux.

L'aristocrate rentra chez elle, pensive, un plan de bataille en tête pour venir en aide à Harry Potter. Elle s'assura que ses elfes de maison concocteraient un succulent dîner - rien de tel pour rendre Lucius plus réceptif. Lorsque son mari arriva, elle lui servit un verre d'excellent vin, et s'installa face à lui. Elle lui raconta par le menu tout ce qu'elle avait découvert.

En voyant Lucius froncer les sourcils, elle sut qu'il accepterait tout ce qu'elle proposerait pour aider le garçon. Son manipulateur de mari devait déjà être en train de penser à l'avantage certain qu'il pourrait tirer d'être venu en aide au petit garçon le plus célèbre du monde sorcier… Et même si Lucius était un pur Serpentard, au final il ne ferait rien qui pourrait blesser le garçon dont elle voulait sauver la vie.

Lucius soupira, termina son verre et se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil.

\- Que proposes-tu, Narcissa ?

\- Je vais lui faire une offre qu'il ne pourra pas refuser. Ce moldu m'a l'air particulièrement cupide.

\- Et bien, ma chère, tu as ma bénédiction pour faire comme tu l'entends. Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis,et surtout… tiens moi au courant.

Avec un large sourire, Narcissa se leva, et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son mari. Ils passèrent à table, savourèrent le dîner luxueux concocté par les elfes. En montant se coucher, Narcissa pensa au petit garçon enfermé dans son placard, le ventre vide, et jura que c'était la dernière nuit qu'il passait dans ses conditions.

Elle s'arrêta dans la chambre de Drago pour déposer un baiser léger sur le front de son fils et sourit de le voir totalement confiant et abandonné dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Narcissa s'habilla de ses vêtements les plus chics. Parfaitement apprêtée, personne ne pouvait ignorer son rang social : elle était une parfaite Lady.

Tête haute et démarche assurée, elle se rendit dans le monde moldu, et plus particulièrement à Privet Drive. Elle frappa à la porte avec autorité.

L'instant d'après, une femme maigre et sèche, à l'aspect chevalin ouvrit la porte. En voyant sa visiteuse, elle devint rapidement obséquieuse. Elle se répandit en courbettes, tandis que Narcissa la suivait dans les profondeurs de la petite maison, le nez retroussé de dégoût face à la décoration intérieure et à la profusion d'objets moldus.

Narcissa ne chercha pas à charmer la moldue qu'elle trouvait vulgaire. Elle annonça ce qu'elle voulait immédiatement.

Si dans un premier temps Pétunia Durlsey se fit prier, lorsque Narcissa proposa de l'argent en échange de son neveu, elle céda très rapidement. Ainsi, elle laissa une bourse emplie d'or à la moldue et repartit en tenant le petit sorcier dans ses bras, bien à l'abri contre sa poitrine.

Le petit Harry était craintif, et regardait autour de lui avec de grands yeux. Il semblait ne pas avoir connu autre chose que le sordide placard dans lequel sa tante l'enfermait, et Narcissa dut se faire violence pour ne pas retourner chez les moldus et les soumettre au Doloris… Au lieu de quoi, elle rassura l'enfant en lui parlant gentiment, en lui expliquant qu'il allait vivre dans un nouvel endroit, bien plus confortable.

Harry commença à se détendre lorsque Narcissa lui fit prendre un bain. Elle aurait pu demander aux elfes de s'en charger, mais elle comptait traiter Harry de la même façon que Drago.

Alors qu'elle frottait doucement le dos de l'enfant, essayant de ne pas réagir aux cicatrices qui parsemaient le petit corps, le garçon parla pour la première fois.

\- Reste avec moi.

\- Toujours.

Narcissa n'avait même pas réfléchit avant de répondre. Elle avait bien l'intention de tenir sa promesse et de s'occuper de Harry.

Lucius se montra distant avec le jeune Sauveur dans un premier temps. Il l'observait, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre comment un gamin aussi frêle ait pu défaire son tout puissant maître.

Harry était un enfant calme, probablement parce qu'il avait été forcé de devenir invisible autant que possible dans sa famille moldue. Il était curieux de tout et regardait le monde avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

Drago s'était immédiatement bien entendu avec lui, et en voyant son fils rire aux éclats avec son nouveau camarade de jeux, Lucius avait capitulé et accepté la présence du petit brun.

Pour ses six ans, Narcissa pensa qu'il était assez grand pour entendre parler de ses parents biologiques. Elle l'emmena sur leur tombe, un bouquet de Lilas serré dans sa petite main.

Ce fut le début d'une tradition : chaque année, Harry apportait du Lilas pour ses parents, et Narcissa profitait de l'instant pour lui parler des Potter.

La branche pleine de fleurs violettes était devenu dans son esprit le symbole qu'il associait à sa famille, les Potter, et Narcissa se débrouillait toujours pour qu'il ait en permanence dans sa chambre une branche de Lilas, en hommage à James et Lily.

Cependant, l'aristocrate répugnait à lui parler de la guerre qui avait eu lieu. Lucius le fit venir dans son bureau juste avant sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait. Sa naissance, la mort de ses parents, son rôle dans la disparition du Seigneur des ténèbres. La prophétie associée à son nom, le rôle qu'il aurait un jour à jouer.

Harry avait écouté avec sérieux, et n'avait pas jugé sa famille adoptive pour s'être trouvé dans le camp adverse de ses parents. Après tout, c'était les Malefoy qui étaient venu le chercher et qui lui avaient offert une enfance heureuse. Il considérait Drago comme son propre frère, et aimait énormément Narcissa. Il respectait Lucius, et même s'ils n'étaient pas très proches, il s'entendaient bien.

Le jeune garçon appréciait la franchise de sa nouvelle famille : ils n'avaient pas cherché à l'influencer, et ils lui avaient tout raconté en détails, le laissant choisir par lui même.

Juste au moment de monter dans le Poudlard Express en compagnie de Drago, Narcissa lui offrit un dessin d'une branche de Lilas, pour qu'il puisse l'avoir avec lui dans son dortoir. Ému, Harry remercia les Malefoy et les enlaça affectueusement, sous le regard surpris de nombreuses familles sorcières.

En arrivant à Poudlard, le Directeur le fit immédiatement demander, avant même la répartition.

\- Harry… Nous t'avons cherché longtemps, et je suis heureux de te voir ici sain et sauf. N'aies crainte, tu pourras retrouver ton oncle et ta tante aux prochaines vacances, où tu y seras en sécurité.

A ces mots, Harry se raidit soudain. Il se redressa, le visage fermé.

\- Monsieur. Je suis né sans le demander. Je vais mourir sans le vouloir. Alors laissez-moi vivre comme je veux.

Choqué, Dumbledore regarda le Survivant, celui appelé à se battre contre Voldemort rejoindre Drago Malefoy, le fils d'un des Mangemorts les plus fidèles du Lord. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là, perdre leur seul espoir et le retrouvé lié à des Mangemorts adeptes de magie noire…

Lors de la répartition, quand Harry Potter fut envoyé à Serpentard et qu'il rejoignit Drago Malefoy, Albus Dumbledore se tassa sur son siège et ferma les yeux, semblant vieillir d'une vingtaine d'années d'un coup…

Si Dumbledore avait eu la possibilité de lire l'avenir, il n'aurait pas été aussi inquiet.

En effet, Harry Potter était proche des Malefoy et bien déterminé à le rester. Mais Narcissa l'aimait comme son second fils, et Lucius n'irait jamais contre son épouse.

Dès l'instant où il était entré dans leur vie, Harry Potter avait cessé d'être leur ennemi. Et les protections d'une famille de sang-pur influente étaient bien plus efficace que n'importe quelle magie ancestrale du sang.

Pour autant, Harry ne devint jamais un petit aristocrate imbu de lui même. Il semblait avoir hérité de la douceur et de la gentillesse de Lily Potter, bien qu'il sache parfaitement se défendre en cas de besoin. Il savait réfléchir par lui même, et s'il avait appris une chose au contact des Malefoy, c'était que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

Mais après tout, sa confrontation avec Voldemort - lorsqu'elle eut lieu - est une autre histoire…


End file.
